Shamus Stormcrow
Shamus (SHEH-mus) Stormcrow. Born and raised in a lower area of the city of Halia Mortes, the capital city of Mortes. His mother, Sue Derrickson, worked in city library, she loved books as much as she loved working at the library, sometimes there for nights at a time, the capital city library sounded like quite the hotspot, not that Shamus was interested at all. His father, Beau Derrickson, was a bard, a traveling musician with his bardic guild, represent the so called "greatest city in Oden" spreading there music all over the North. Having such busy jobs meant housing and services were accessable, leaving Shamus to a upper-class house to himself. Too bad he was never home as well. Not interested in books and having heard listen to his dad's music it how haunts him in his sleep, Shamus found his small, slender figure was one day getting intrigued by the fancinating art of, thieving, spying. Killing comes later. "Derrickson. Shamus Derrickson. That was my birth name. "I gave my last name Stormcrow. Don't want my family name slipping into unwanting ears, whatever my actions my life path takes me, just as long as it....is with Stormcrow". -Shamus "Stormcrow" Derrickson. When Shamus became of age, he left his city home, wanting to go out and travel the rest of the world. Shamus knows well of the religious government run by the 6 bishops and the cities' economy, but he never really cared for it. Preferring to travel in the darkness of the forest, for it has always been his comfort zone, with the cawing of the crows like music to his ears. Always always armed just in case, ready to hold nothing back and show no mercy, in case someone dear threaten the natural order and his own life. After he left Halia Mortes, Shamus traveled for months, he soon discovered the living land did not always provide for his basic human needs, like food, water, and shelter. One day he stumbled across a small camp of bandits. So the same night he scouts the area, wating and watching for the bandits to fall asleep. He then snuck into their food supplies and took what he could. After filling his gut, he quietly sneaks out of the encampment only to have tripped over one of the badits and waking him. Startled, the bandit calls his friends, yelling to kill the intruder. Shamus fights back, holding them off for a few minutes, but soon after he was surounded he threw his weapons in surrender. The bandits threw him down, and just just about as they were going to strike him down, the leader suddenly appears, stopping the attack. "Hold. He fights well, and he managed to sneak in here and take some of our supplies, until he tripped over the one who was supposed to be on guard, idiot. Anyway, he may be of use to us". He knells down and looks at Shamus in the eye. "Are you ready to embrace the darkness?" "Friend?" The leader says as he lowers his hand. Shamus looks up to him and shows a small grin. "Always" He says as he grabs the leaders arm, shaking his hand. Shamus Stromcrow is now a member of a bandit gang. His goal is to become a better fighter, eventually becoming the leader of the bandit clan: The Laughing Skulls. "I am never alone. The forest is my shield, the darkness is my weapon." -Shamus Motto of the Laughing Skulls: "Kill 'em all". Updated 8/11/14: Tournament of Valrose Before Shamus was recruited into the Laughing Skulls, they made a deal with him: Represent the guild in the tournament, become a skull. Shamus accepts with no hesitation. After a rigorous test of strength, Shamus has become the rank or Warrior. Shortly after, he returned to his guild of the Laughing Skulls where he is now a member and challenged the leader to an honor duel. Upon defeat, the leader stepped down and Shamus is now the leader of the Laughing Skulls. "Money is a powerful weapon" -Shamus 8/12/14: After becoming leader of the Laughing Skulls, Shamus has grown accustomed to the city life. His heart has always been with the forest, and always wil be, but seeing society, the city, he sees potential or more specifically: an oppurtunity. An oppurtunity to score the biggest heists in the clan's history. All that gold, food, weapons and other supplies could provide use to the clan. Under the cover of darkness, the Laughing Skulls have been perfecting their art of stealth by expanding their score not just across the open plains and forest areas, but also the great cities across the land of Lancerus. Shamus has even become accusomed to the Tavern life, often visiting them without showing his true colors, hiding in plain sight, just there to enjoy the ale and atmosphere. He makes sure is men are well fed and satisfied, that includes brothels. Having expanded the clans horizons and having a little laid back rules, the clan is now flexible in recruitment and side activites. But the main focus of the Laughing Skulls will always and forever will be: Kill. Steal. Repeat. :12/27/15: Shamus and a few of his scouts were doing a patrol when they came across a dead Dire wolf. One of the scouts wants to get a closer look, but Shamus stops them, telling them to look closer. They see a human figure standing over the carcass, blood dripping from its mouth, looking at its fresh kill. Seeing the figure had not sensed their presents yet, one of the scouts suggests they leave while they still are hidden. Shamus tells them to go on ahead, for he does not see a mindless barbarian, he sees.......a potential ally. : Death Kher Keep and the Elves of Daggerwood After the establishment of the Laughing Skulls hideout, Shamus soon established a realtionship with the wondering Elve tribes of Daggerwood. Having forging a small alliance by the means of traded goods. Both sides benefit from this personal truce. With a quick, simple relationship with the elves with not dealing with anything past trade, Shamus has gone accustomed with meeting and talking with the forest dwellers, espcially the female elves, taking up great interest on a more.....personal level. For more info on Shamus Stormcrow during the Tournament of Valrose, read Smoking Barrels: A Talk Amidst a Crossfire or Tournament of Champions. Shamus' Nickname Origin Stories :: :: Category:Biographies Category:Laughing Skulls Category:Recruit Category:Journeyman